Urban Tale
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: ¿Has oído hablar de los sucesos… extravagantes que ocurren en la ciudad de Nueva York? Dicen que hay ninjas en la ciudad estadounidense, mutantes y aliens luchando por las noches en los barrios marginales. Gritos y golpes se escuchan en la noche y cosas extrañas persiguen a los repartidores de pizza. Extraño, ¿no es cierto? Espera, ¿no me crees? Pues déjame contarte una historia.
1. Suceso 0

Urban tale

Suceso 0

¿Has oído hablar de los sucesos… extravagantes que ocurren en la ciudad de Nueva York? Dicen que hay ninjas en la ciudad estadounidense, mutantes y aliens luchando por las noches en los barrios marginales. Gritos y golpes se escuchan en la noche y cosas extrañas persiguen a los repartidores de pizza.

Extraño, ¿no es cierto? Espera, ¿no me crees? Pues déjame contarte una historia.

.

Cinco meses atrás una joven llego a la ciudad, iba a visitar a su primo, que por medio de intercambio estudiantil se encontraba realizado sus estudios universitarios en el país. Ambos de algún país de Latino América… ¿Ah? ¿Qué de cuál dices? Pues eso te lo dejare a tu imaginación.

Como decía, ambos jóvenes extranjeros vivirían por dos semanas en un pequeño departamento cerca del barrio Brooklyn. Aunque la más pequeña se encontraba en periodo de vacaciones de verano en su país natal, su primo continuaba asistiendo a clases en el frío invierno.

La muchacha bajo del taxi y siguió caminando hasta llegar a cierto paradero, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que su primo de cabello castaño oscuro y piel bronceada, como solo los latinos pueden tener, llego a recogerla.

- ¡Sofía! – Grito el muchacho mientras caminaba apresuradamente para abrazar a su prima.

- ¡Santiago! Te he extrañado muchísimo, gracias por venir a recogerme, se que estas en clases y todo…

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Su primo termino el abrazo y dejo ambas manos sobre sus hombros – Ni que faltar a un par de clases me hagan reprobar – Ambos jóvenes rieron ante esto – Vamos, hace muchísimo frío y estos mirones parece que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

Sofía vio a su alrededor a la gente con cara confusa, curiosa y prejuiciosa, al parecer no hablaban español y todo el alboroto de su encuentro era lo más fascinante o desubicado jamás visto. Sofía y Santiago continuaron caminando ignorando las miradas de la gente ignorante, ¿es que jamás habían visto un rencuentro?, ¿o es que dos personas no podían saludarse cariñosamente en público? Ambos primos no podían evitar contener risa en tal situación, pues no importaba que, nada les podía arruinar este momento. Continuaron hablando un buen rato, poniéndose al día hasta en los detalles más insignificantes, jugando un poco y preparando comida, alistándose para el nuevo día por venir he inadvertidos de los sucesos a ocurrir.

Esta es la historia de Sofía, una joven que por cosas del destino vio por sus propios ojos las peculiaridades de la ciudad de Nueva York; y la historia de Santiago, un muchacho que viviría la que sería las semanas más estresantes de su vida.

* * *

**NA**: Bien, queriendo hacer algo distinto empece esto, actualizar esta historia sera algo sumamente irregular, porque la escribiré en los raros momentos libres y de inspiración que tengo en periodos de clases (que coincidan "libre" e "inspiración" es raro xD al menos tengo el primer chap listo). Espero que la disfruten, comentarios, criticas e insultos son todos bienvenidos, cada uno sea tratado como corresponda ;P

Este fic esta basado en parte en "Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" comics, al menos el estilo narrativo. El universo es del cartoon del 2012.


	2. Suceso 1

Suceso 1

¡Ring, rin-rin, RING!

Con disgusto levanto su mano para desactivar el despertador de su reloj, siempre había sido de sueño pesado y solo esas condenadas campanas podían despertarlo. El cuarto se encontraba ligeramente helado, pero debía seguir igualmente por mucho que no quisiera. Al menos hoy es miércoles, uno de sus días más relajados en la semana.

Termino de vestirse y se dirigió a la cocina, dejo su bolso sobre la mesa para darse finalmente cuenta que las luces estaban encendidas, había un café enfrente suyo y el departamento olía a huevos revueltos y pan tostado.

- Buenos días Santi. Tendré que comprarme tapones para los odios gracias a esa bella y melodiosa alarma tuya.

Su prima Sofía puso un plato con pan y una sartén con huevos en la mesa, al costado más alejado de la misma se encontraba una pequeña y notoriamente barata cámara junto a un mapa turístico.

- Lo siento Sofi, olvide que tienes el sueño ligero.

- Jaja, ya no importa, de todos modos tengo pensado salir en un par de horas.

- Creí que no eras del tipo turístico.

Sofía volvió a la cocina y el se sentó a disfrutar la comida, hacia tiempo que no desayunaba apropiadamente antes de entrar a clases, con lo flojo que es, nunca "perdía" su tiempo de sueño en preparar algo. Era un cambio agradable para variar, incluso si era accidental. Sofía volvió con una taza de té.

- Claro que no lo soy, saldré a sacar todas la fotos necesarias para que mi padres no me molesten cuando vuelva y luego disfrutare mis vacaciones a mi manera.

- Increíble que viajaras tan lejos solo para holgazanear por allí sin nadie sobre tu hombro – Escondió una leve sonrisa tras su taza.

- Hey, el menos el alojamiento es gratis y sabes lo sobreprotectores que son mis padres. Incluso ahora quieren que entre a facebok para hablarles de mi día, si estoy bien, si me tratas bien, si nada malo me paso, si no pase frío o calor, que tenga cuidado con los taxistas, etc, etc, por al menos media hora. Se que el mundo no es el lugar más seguro para una joven delicada como yo, pero se pasan la mayoría del tiempo.

- Bueno en eso te apoyo, no es secreto que de ser por ellos pasarías el verano en casa. Además, ¿cómo que gratis? El alojamiento lo pago yo.

- Con ayuda de tu universidad.

- Pero lo sigo pagando yo.

Se miraron fijamente durante un tiempo – Esta bien, pero no olvides llevar tu celular contigo, donde puedas oírlo y el mapa.

Sofía la miro enojada, sabía que esas eran las típicas palabras de su tía.

- Y no dudes en llamarme, cualquier cosa, no importa que, me llamas en seguida, de acuerdo mi niña pequeña preciosa.

- Te odio, tenias que recordarme eso. Ya tengo más de 18, termino mis vacaciones y entro a la universidad, ¡igual que tú!

- Y aún eres inmadura, además, ¿qué tiene que ver la universidad?

- Tiene que ver, porque somos prácticamente iguales, creo que es bastante obvio.

- Definitivamente inmadura. ¡Ay! No me patees.

- Te pasa por malo.

- Sí, sí, lo que digas. Llévalos igual con tigo, si te pierdes tengo que ir a buscarte **yo**, mejor nos ahorramos tiempo los dos.

- Ya, ok. Termina tu desayuno y ándate. Verás que no necesitaré tu guía o gran ser maduro mucho más viejo que yo. ¿Te he dicho que eres viejo?

- Muchas veces. Nos vemos Sofi, gracias por el desayuno – Su primo se despidió entre risas.

- De nada, cuídate Santi.

Y tras eso, Sofía quedo sola.

La joven efectivamente pasó su día entre el tumulto de personas que se forma en las grandes ciudades, llenando la memoria de su cámara con fotos y la cartera con recuerdos baratos. Ya era de noche cuando caminaba de vuelta a casa y aunque el barrio donde se alojaba no era concurrido como el centro, seguía siendo lo suficientemente seguro para que la muchacha caminara sin grandes preocupaciones.

- ¡Agh!

Un grito repentino y el sonido de algo pesado cayendo en un contenedor metálico la sobresaltaron, aunque las palabras de sus padres sobre su protección resonaban en su cabeza, los quejidos de alguien a la vuelta de la esquina obtuvieron una victoria para su curiosidad inata. Finalmente se asomo al callejón que se formaba entre dos edificio a unos pocos pies de distancia; apoyándose en el contenedor se encontraba una persona vestida de negro, parecida a los ninjas de las series de anime que veía.

Completamente segura de que eso era anormal la joven decido hacer caso a su instinto de autoprotección, sin embargo, antes de que lograra escapar el ninja se dio la vuelta.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, la joven se llevo ambas manos al pecho, buscando de alguna manera proteger su acelerado corazón. Cuando el ninja se abalanzo sobre ella nuestra protagonista solo alcanzo a gritar.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame, ayuda, ayudenmph! ¡MPH!

Lagrimas cayeron por los ojos de la joven, el miedo lleno su mente y su cuerpo se paralizó.

- ¡Ah!

Su captor repentinamente la dejo ir, cayendo desmayado a sus espaldas.

- _¡Hey! ¿Estas bien? Es peligroso salir sola en la noche, tal vez deberías ir a casa._

Una voz alegre se dirigió a la joven en inglés y aunque aún algo temerosa volteo para encontrarse con nadie.

- _Aquí arriba._

Una sombra corpulenta la saludo. A pesar de la gran cantidad de luces que hay en la ciudad, su salvador la observaba desde un punto donde las sombras le servían de cobijo, todo lo que podía distinguir era su silueta, que aunque algo flaca y bajita mostraba músculo.

- _Wow, te vez aterrorizada, tal vez deberías llamar a alguien._

Repentinamente el miedo abandono a Sofía y retomo el control sobre su cuerpo.

- No gracias, estoy bien.

Fue lo único que atino a decir, aunque dudo que alguien más hubiera sido tan elocuente, ¿no lo crees así?

La sombra se quedo callada y tras un silencio incomodo, la chica se dio cuenta que había hablado en español, tras repetir su gratitud en inglés y antes de que ambos pudieran seguir conversando, tres sombras aparecieron el techo de uno de los edificios.

- _Mikey, no pierdas más el tiempo, tenemos que irnos._

- _Lo siento, tengo que irme_ – Dijo Mikey mientras ágilmente realizaba… ¿parkour? (tal vez, no estaba segura), para llegar con las otras sombras – _Regresa con cuidado._

La joven se quedo un rato observando el lugar donde _Mikey_ había estado hace tan solo un momento, aún algo estupefacta, miro a su atacante aún dormido en el suelo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se preguntó. ¿Acaso estaba dentro de un cómic o manga que envolvía ninjas y vigilantes nocturnos? No imposible, incluso si lo estuviera solo sería un personaje secundario que el protagonista rescata en el ardor del momento para luego desaparecer en el olvido. Eso quería ser ella, un extra.

Con movimientos casi automáticos camino fuera del callejón y continuo hasta su casa. No le contaría de esto nadie, ni siquiera a Santi lo que acaba de suceder, por nada del mundo quería volver a casa en su tercer día.

-Sofi, al fin llegas, por un momento pensé que tendría que llamarte.

La chica le sonrío a su primo y encerró el recuerdo en la parte más recóndita de su mente.

- Nah, solo paseaba por el barrio, desde mañana soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

La joven siguió como si nada, pero incluso si ella no quisiera, los sucesos extraños volverían por ella. ¿Es una muchacha desdichada, no crees?

* * *

**NA**: Bueno, eso por ahora, no se me ocurre nada más que decir, lo dije todo en el prologo :P Ojala nos veamos (leamos?) pronto :D


	3. Suceso 2

Suceso 2

Nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿supongo que recuerdas el extraño encuentro de Sofía con los vigilantes misteriosos? ¡Excelente! Continuare sin más reparo entonces.

Cuatro relajados días había pasado nuestra joven amiga, dedicando su tiempo a pasear por la ciudad; disfrutando de un café en un parque, yendo a algunas discotecas y pubs en la noche, jugando con su primo en algún arcade y comprando algunos cómics en las grandes comiquerías estadounidensas.

Siendo lunes, su primo Santiago volvía a clases tras un ajetreado fin de semana junto a su prima. Sofía tenía el don de encontrar algo que hacer, algo que mirar, un algo en todo, logrando entretenerse perfectamente bien por si sola y arrastrando al joven estudiante con él. Ciertamente es una chica energética, ¿cierto?

Una de las cosas que no dejaba de impresionarla es lo rápido que la noche caía en el continente norte, cuando en su ciudad aún era de atardecer, la noche ya reinaba en Nueva York. Tan solo imaginaba que tan temprano anochecía en lugares como Inglaterra o Canadá.

Con hambre y sin nada en el refrigerador la joven salio por algo que comer, toda preocupación por el incidente y _Mikey_ descansaban olvidados. Llego a la tienda y compró unos huevos, unos fideos un par de verduras. Nada malo podía pasar, no estaba sola como la otra vez, pues aún había gente en las calles, se sentía segura.

Fue entonces cuando lo paranormal toco a su puerta, ¿pues qué es la vida sin un poco de sobresalto? Disparos y gritos se sintieron a su espalda, la gente reacciono rápidamente alejándose del peligro, pero Sofía siguió a su curiosidad y escondida tras las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de un edificio observo a una clase de gorila u orangután caer desde el techo de un edificio lejano a su escondite, este saco lo que sin duda eran cañones de su trasero y comenzó a dispararle a cuatro tortugas humanoides con mascaras de colores que peleaban como ninjas… La joven parpadeo repetidas veces y tras observar la surrealista confrontación un poco más, recordó las historias de Santiago.

Su primo le había contado sobre unas nuevas pandillas extravagantes que habían surgido en los barrios newyorkinos, pandillas extremistas que más allá de tener un nombre como "los dragones púrpuras" y llevar un tatuaje para identificarse, llegaban al punto de disfrazarse. Una de las más conocidas eran los Krang, una banda con tema alienígena y con miembros "mutantes" y "robóticos". Solo había escuchado de esas cosas, nadie más los consideraba algo más que leyendas urbanas, como la policía nunca había encontrado pruebas contundentes de su existencia (aunque si las batallas entre bandas).

Era obvio que el mono extraño debía ser parte del Krang, así como las tortugas… ninjas, eran parte del grupo de vigilantes tipo Batman, Spiderman o Daredevil que supuestamente lo había estado enfrentando en las calles, pero esto era ridículo, ¡era imposible que ninguno de ellos fuera alguien disfrazado!

La pelea llegaba a su fin mientras Sofía permanecía incrédula y algo fascinada ante los sucesos bizarros presentes ante sus ojos. El extraño orangután cayo derrotado al suelo y mientras las tortugas ninjas celebraban la joven escucho el sonido de un aparato tecnológico cargando a su espalda. Sofía se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

- _Krang te ordena permanecer inmóvil humana desconocida, Krang no desea observadores o como también se conoce, testigos._

Con la espalda contra la escalera y pánico creciendo de manera exponencial, la joven vio que su atacante era un clase de cerebro en un robot plateado, también se percato de que el arma estaba cargando y tan rápido como pudo rodó fuera de su alcance, quedando en medio de la calle.

- _La humana también conocida como testigo, ha desobedecido ordenes, Krang ordena su inmediata eliminación._

- ¡Espera! ¡Yo no he hecho nada, además ni que pensara decírselo a alguien, nadie me creería de todas formas!

La joven intento razonar con el extraño ser, pero por más que dijera algo lógico para un ser humano cualquiera, el robot siguió avanzando y comenzó a cargar la pistola nuevamente.

- _La humana también conocida como testigo habla un idioma distinto a la población objetivo, conducta impredecible, se procede a exterminar._

Sofía comenzó a arrastrarse como podía hacia atrás, lejos de la cosa extraña, pero sin dejar de ver a su atacante, lista para morir su ultima acción fue ver la bolsa de comida milagrosamente intacta en el piso a solo unos pies de distancia. ¿Qué había querido cocinar? ¿Era esa frase ridícula su ultimo pensamiento?

- _¡¿A quién piensas eliminar pedazo de chatarra?!_

Un fuerte puñetazo dio de lleno con la cabeza del robot y de una patada su salvador saco un arma de tres dientes del cráneo de la maquina. El robot cayo al suelo inservible, la pistola cancelo su carga y el cerebro salio corriendo.

- _Hey, ¿estás bien?_

La tortuga de mascara roja, su salvadora, le tendió la mano.

- _Buen trabajo Raph._

- _Oigan, es la chica del otro día._

- _Parece que le gusta meterse en problemas._

Escucho a las otras tortugas hablar mientras se acercaban, ella solo los observo. La joven ante tal extraños y peligrosos acontecimientos se encontraba en tren de emociones a toda velocidad… se abalanzo sobre su salvador gritando de miedo, confundida, angustiada, aliviada y con lagrimas de felicidad. La joven no lograba comprender lo que pasaba, pero, ¿quién podría culparla? Había estado a punto de morir y quien la había ayudado era una tortuga gigante que hablaba, caminaba y evitaba abrazos como un humano ninja, todas sus emociones salieron juntas y de una sola vez.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Estuve a punto de morir, ya veía que mi vida pasaba frente a mi ojos, igual es súper raro, pero gracias.

Sabía que estaba hablando español, sabía que las cuatro tortugas la miraban confundidos, sabía que estaba prácticamente acostada en medio de la calle y sabía que solo había alcanzado lograr atrapar un pie de _Raph_, pero no le importaba.

- _Ok, ok, lo que digas, ¡pero suéltame!_

- _Aw, solo te está agradeciendo Raph._

- _¡¿Y tú como sabes?!_

- _Porque me dijo algo parecido cuando yo la salve._

De pronto las criaturas escucharon un auto acercándose y más rápido de lo que la muchacha alcanzaba a pararse, _Raph_ la agarro y la llevaron al callejón.

Ya en el piso otra vez logró calmarse y miro fijamente a las tortugas. Aquellos seres que ya la habían ayudado dos veces inspeccionaban la calle como asegurándose que nadie los viera.

-_Gracias por salvarme… 2 veces, creo que exagere un poquito de nada antes._

Dijo tratando de evitar las miradas de las criaturas verdes mientras se frotaba nerviosa la nuca.

-_No fue nada, Raph hizo todo el trabajo_ – Dijo el de mascara azul señalando a la tortuga de mascara roja, esta solo refunfuño mirando hacia otro lado.

- _Lo sé, le agradezco a él._

Raph soltó una carcajada mientras las otras tortugas intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

- _No era necesario ser tan ruda, Leo solo trataba de ser amable_ – Dijo la de pañuelo morado.

- _¿Eh? Tampoco trataba de serlo, solo que él me ayudo_ – La joven apunto con la mano a Raph – _Así como le agradecí a quien quisiera que sea Mikey, cuando él me salvo._

- _¡Yo soy Mikey!_ – La tortuga de máscara naranja salto mientras se señalaba a sí misma.

- _Jeje, sí, gracias Mikey, tú también me ayudaste._

- _Eres extraña_ – Le dijo la máscara azul.

- _¡Y orgullosa!_

- _Definitivamente es rara _– Los hermanos de Raph asintieron.

- _Bueno, cuídate y regresa con cuidado a tu casa… Además deberías mantenerte lejos de los Krang si los vez, como habrás notado no son las personas más agradables que encontraras._

Las cuatro tortugas comenzaron a subir por las escaleras de incendio y antes de que nuestra joven protagonista pudiera decir algo las criaturas se habían ido. Tan embelesada se quedó antes sus diestros y casi irreales movimientos, sobre todo porque aún con el caparazón pesado de tortuga lograban moverse como el más ágil humano.

Volvió a la calle y tomo la olvidada bolsa que tan intacta no estaba, sus huevos eran historia y tendría que limpiar las verduras. Decidida investigaría estos mitos urbanos en casa, ¡había encontrado algo más que interesante estas vacaciones! No podía creer que había tratado de olvidar todo.

.

¡Slam!

El joven Santiago salto en su escritorio tras la energética entrada de su prima. La vio caminar hacia la cocina, su chaqueta descansando en el sillón, arrojada lejos de ella y bastante sucia. Su prima concentrada empezaba a sacar unas verduras de su bolsa, dejándolas todas en el lava platos y tirando la bolsa a la basura.

- ¡Olvide los fideos!… que asco.

Santiago se levantó dejando sus estudios de lado y camino donde su prima que con valor sacaba un paquete de fideos de la bolsa que acaba de desechar.

- Pobre bolsa, yo creo que le gustabas.

- Si le gustara me hubiera dados mis fideos antes de tirarla.

- Ok… ¿por qué está todo tan sucio?

- Oh, ¡sí! ¡Santi, no me lo vas a creer, he tenido la experiencia más emociónate de todas y salí viva!

Santiago observo a su prima de pies a cabeza, traía la ropa algo sucia y ahora que tenía las mangas de su polera remangadas, noto unos cuantos moretones en los brazos, con miedo a tener que arrepentirse dejo que su preocupación actuara.

- Inténtalo, quiero saber dónde te lastimaste.

- Iba por la calle cuando unos raros empezaron a pelear y mientras todos huían… -La chiquilla se detuvo por un momento, no podía contarle todo a su primo, sobre todo como en lugar de huir se quedó en medio del incidente – Me botaron, igual logre esconderme y salir de allí, ¡pero estuve en una pelea en Nueva York! Ahora que lo pienso la policía es muy mala, no llegaron nunca.

- ¡¿Qué tú qué? ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir ¿totalmente bien? ¿No te llego alguna bala? Debemos revisarte, podrías estar herida y no lo notaste!

- ¡Santi!

Sofía lo empujo, su primo había tratado de desvestirla con tal de revisar si existía o no alguna herida.

- Estas exagerando y ya me revise como para que me desvistas, además nunca dije que hubiera pistolas – Sofía lo miraba fijamente, toda roja y visiblemente enojada – No fue tan grave, no al menos cuando yo me fui, ni idea como termino.

Santiago suspiro – Ok, lo siento por eso, pero realmente me preocupaste… tan solo imagina como estarían los tíos.

Se quedó pensando un instante mientras su prima volvía a limpiar las cosas de las bolsas.

- Y que lo digas, si mis padres se enteran pasare encerrada todo el verano en casa… ¡NO LE DIGAS A MIS PADRES!

- Mmm… la verdad tampoco estoy ansioso por decirles, quedaría muy mal como primo mayor y confiable; y según veo no fue nada tan grave, además que tuviste el suficiente sentido común como para salir de allí… ¡Muy bien! Aremos un trato, no les diré nada a los tíos si no vuelves a salir tan tarde, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Sofía lo miro un rato, para ser su prima se veía algo triste, pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír.

- ¡Santi eres el mejor! Pero, ¿en serio quieres prohibirme que salga tan tarde?, con suerte son las diez.

- Son las diez.

- ¡Lo ves!

- Ah, hablaremos de los términos y condiciones más tarde, ahora anda a bañarte y mete esa ropa a la lavadora.

- Claro mami Santi, esta vez te perdono por ser lindo con migo.

- ¡Lo dice quien acaba de aceptar una restricción horaria con 18 años de edad!

La joven se retiró de la cocina ignorando el ultimo comentario, mientras que Santiago volvía a sus estudios, consciente de que había mentido fríamente a su único familiar y amigo en la ciudad, pero aún motivada por su deseo a descubrir todo lo posible tras sus salvadores… y tal vez hablar con ellos al menos una vez más antes de irse. Aunque dijera la verdad seguramente su primo no le creería.

¿Sería que lo sobrenatural golpearía a su puerta antes de que ella lo notará? O, ¿sería ella quien sorprendería a lo insorprendible?

* * *

**NA**: Wola~s. Me cae mejor Santi que Sofía... creo que mi protagonista debería agradarme más :S

Ah, tenia algo más que decir pero lo olvide xD En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden comentar, ¡yo no muerdo, sin importar el comentario! :D Cuidense~ :3


End file.
